


Sith Web

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars, Anakin, Sith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sith Web

He didn't want to be one, a sith. In the end, it was force at work, the force that was love and hate, and he was caught in its web, yet its master in the same breath. It was meant to be, they said.


End file.
